


Fighting Evil By Moonlight

by missmichellebelle



Category: Glee
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Sailor Moon, Sailor Moon - Freeform, Sailor Moon!Blaine, Tuxedo Mask!Kurt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-19
Updated: 2014-03-19
Packaged: 2018-01-16 08:22:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,579
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1338610
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/missmichellebelle/pseuds/missmichellebelle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"I'm so sorry," Kurt says as he looks over at Blaine. "This is all my fault, I'm…" Kurt's face crumples for the first time since they've been taken into the tower, and it's that moment of weakness that gives Blaine the courage to do what he has to do. "It's all over."</p><p>"No," Blaine says adamantly, and Kurt looks at him in surprise. "No, it's not." Blaine gives Kurt one last look, and then digs out his transformation brooch. "Trust me, all right?" Blaine says to him, and then closes his eyes. "Moon Prism Power!"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fighting Evil By Moonlight

**Author's Note:**

> So first, a bit of a disclaimer:
> 
> I've wanted to do this idea for awhile, and when I finally sat down to do it, I looked up one of my favorite episodes/scenes from the anime and went from there. Now, I grew up on the English dub, as I'm sure a lot of people did, and Sailor Moon represents a certain amount of nostalgia for me, so that's the base I went with. So I used a lot of the terms from the dub, because, well, that's what I'm familiar with.
> 
> Although I did respect the fact that Zoisite is actually a guy.
> 
> Really, aside from the terms and like the bare bones of the plot, I changed most of the dialogue and interactions, so hopefully the fact that I used terms like "Negaverse" and "Imperium Silver Crystal" won't make any of you hardcore fans throw stuff at me. :P
> 
> And no, I have no intentions of writing a sequel, this was merely a "this would be SO FUN" kind of thing.
> 
> Based mostly on [A Crystal Clear Destiny](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=CKKXfObVafs), with bits of [A Reluctant Princess](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=bMt9kOEzCcc).

Blaine might not be the first person to admit that he doesn't know what's going on all the time, but that doesn't mean he's not aware of the fact that he's a little clueless sometimes. Now is definitely one of those times, although he's pretty sure his complete and utter confusion is warranted.

He's stuck in, well, it _was_ an elevator, but it hardly looks like one anymore, and of all the people in the world he could be stuck with, it's _Kurt_. His presence alone brings on a whole onslaught of questions, too, like how did he get that wound in his shoulder? And how does he know about the Rainbow Crystals? And, most importantly, how is he involved with the likes of Zoisite and the Negaverse? He shouldn't even _know_ about those things, and yet… He does.

How does Kurt know about those things?

Blaine stares out the window of the, for lack of a better word, _elevator_ , questions zinging in his head and a sense of anticipation flooding through his blood. The only problem is that he has no idea what waits for them at the end of this elevator ride, which only makes the anticipation tie his stomach up in nervous knots.

He glances over at Kurt, whose arms are crossed as he stares out at the city with a cold look on his face. He's… Weirdly calm, a lot calmer than Blaine _feels_ , but maybe that has to do with the fact that he actually knows what's going on while Blaine is just… Well, _clueless_.

The atmosphere is charged and uncomfortable and tense. It's not like Blaine and Kurt are _enemies_ , or that they don't like each other, but their relationship has always been a little strange. Blaine is more used to Kurt making comments about the amount of gel he uses, or the frequency at which he wears bow ties, or the short length of his pants. It's not a stinging kind of insults, just a gentle teasing, that kind that feels… Well, Blaine would almost say _affectionate_ , but it feels weird to apply the word to someone that he really doesn't know all that well.

Not that Kurt has ever felt like a stranger. For some reason, Kurt is, and always has been, familiar to Blaine.

Well, if they're trapped together for what appears to be the slowest elevator ride of all time, there's no time like the present to get to know someone, right?

"Hey, Kurt…" Blaine starts, and Kurt looks over at him with a quirked eyebrow. Blaine isn't quite sure what to say now that he has conversation, so, naturally, the first thought that pops into his head is what tumbles out of his mouth. "Why are you interested in the Rainbow Crystals?"

The moment the words are out, Blaine wants to take them back. His eyes widen and he almost puts his hands to his mouth, like maybe he can shove the sentence back down his throat. "I-I mean, I'm sorry, that's not really any of my business, I-I just—" Blaine is just _really_ curious, but he's also apparently kind of stupid, because if Kurt is as smart as Blaine is pretty sure he is, he's probably wondering how Blaine even knows what they _are_.

Sometimes Blaine wonders how he ever became a superhero, considering he apparently always manages to stick his foot in his mouth.

Then again, that seems to happen more often than not when Kurt is around.

"…no, it's okay," Kurt says after a few moments, staring straight at Blaine in a way that makes Blaine feel incredibly exposed. But then Kurt looks away, out the window again, and momentarily closes his eyes. "I got you into this mess, Blaine, and I'm sorry for that. The least you deserve is an explanation as to why." When Kurt opens his eyes again, his gaze is distant and sad, and it tugs at something unpleasant in Blaine's chest. "Honestly, I… I want to know who I am."

"Who you are?" Blaine whispers, as if he needs to say the words himself to understand them. Kurt… Doesn't know who he is?

Kurt looks at him then, a small smile on his face that is more sad than anything else.

"You don't know very much about me, do you?" Kurt asks quietly, and Blaine feels ashamed that the answer is a resounding _no_. He knows next to nothing about Kurt, and suddenly regrets never having even tried. "I'm an orphan," Kurt explains, and Blaine's heart throbs painfully. "When I was little, my parents died in a car crash, or… So the doctors told me. When I woke up after the accident, I… I couldn't remember anything. I couldn't remember the accident, or them… I couldn't remember where I was from. I… I'm not even sure if my real name is Kurt." He huffs out a humorless laugh, and his eyes look glassy as he speaks.

Blaine wants to reach out to him, to comfort him, but isn't sure how to do it. He should tell Kurt to stop, that he doesn't _have_ to tell Blaine anything, but Kurt keeps talking.

"The doctors told me that maybe my memories would come back one day, but… They didn't. I kind of gave up hope that they ever would, and that I'd ever know… Well, who I am." Kurt's smile is tight. "It sounds so dramatic when I say it like that, that I don't know who I am, but… At the fundamental roots of it all, I _don't_." Kurt pauses, breathes deep.

"I was never adopted, and lived at the orphanage until I could get a job and support myself. I kind of accepted the fact that not knowing about my past was just… How my life was going to be, and then…" Kurt's eyebrows furrow and he leans against the glass of the elevator, pressing his fist against the surface. "Then I kept having this dream. It… God, I'm probably going to sound crazy, but there's this prince, and he's waiting for me, and he keeps asking me to bring him this crystal."

Kurt glances over at Blaine with a wry look on his face.

"Crazy, right? At first I thought I was just… Giving in to my romantic side, letting it run wild, but then it kept… I kept having the dream, over and over and over again, until it felt like the prince was offering me something. Like, if I brought him this crystal, he would give me all the answers I've been looking for since I was a little boy." Kurt does smile then, and rather than sad, it almost looks hopeful.

There's a lump in Blaine's throat, too large to talk around, and again he has the urge to reach out to Kurt, to _do_ something. Kurt has been around… Well, since Blaine found Luna (or Luna found him, really), and Blaine has never known any of this. All this time, Kurt has been walking around like the world is beneath him, when really… Really, he's been carrying it around on his shoulders.

"Kurt…" Blaine finally says, and Kurt looks at him with raised brows.

"…thanks for listening," Kurt tells him when Blaine doesn't say anything else (can't _think_ of anything else to say, not after all of that). "Even if you do never listen to any of the fashion advice I give you," he teases, and Blaine feels suddenly off balance, flustered the way he usually is around Kurt and unable to align this Kurt he's always known with the one he's just discovered.

Blaine just frowns, touching his hair self consciously, and then Kurt takes a step closer and smiles.

"I'm just kidding," he says, his voice soft and surprisingly intimate. "I actually really like your bow ties, and your pants… Even your hair."

Blaine gapes, again feeling like things are going topsy-turvy on him, but then he smiles and blushes as he looks away.

"Well, coming from you, that means a lot," Blaine admits, shyly, and then looks out the window again before he says (or does) something stupid. "And… Thank _you_ , for telling me. I… I can't even imagine." He furrows his eyebrows. "Not knowing who you are… That can't be easy." He looks over at Kurt, unable to keep the amount of sympathy he feels from his face, and fully expects for Kurt to bristle, to tell him to _back off_ , but Kurt just glances away.

"I manage," he replies, loftily, that same old Kurt that Blaine knows, and it makes Blaine want to smile. Except… There's something in Kurt's profile, something to the tilt of his chin, that's… Familiar, that reminds Blaine of…

He almost laughs when he realizes it. Just in that moment, Kurt had reminded Blaine of Tuxedo Mask. _Yeah_ , like that's possible. Blaine is just seeing things that aren't there, which… Wouldn't be the first time, in all honesty. He sighs a little bit.

"Wha—" Kurt starts to say, when the elevator jerks to a sudden stop. Blaine looks around them, a horrible chill creeping up his spine that has only meant bad things since he's become Sailor Moon. Usually very, _very_ bad things.

"We've stopped," Blaine whispers. Since the elevator has changed, there hasn't been a door, which wasn't a problem when they were moving, but now… Well, now what do they do? "What happens now?" Blaine asks unsurely as he glances at Kurt, but Kurt is staring straight up with a grim set to his mouth. "Kurt?" Blaine looks at him, and then looks up, where there's a wink of something like light, or…

"Fire," Kurt breathes before Blaine's head can even wrap around the thought. He sounds… Defeated, and all at once Blaine realizes what that means. The line is getting cut, and they're… Oh god, they're going to die.

 _Unless I transform_ , Blaine thinks. If he transforms, he can get them out of this, he _knows_ he can, but if he does… He looks over at Kurt, his heart beating a thousand times a second. If he transforms, Kurt is going to know what he is, _who_ he is, and the thought makes panic rise quick and fast in his throat.

But what's the alternative? Letting Kurt die? Letting them _both_ die? What secret is worth that?

"I'm so sorry," Kurt says as he looks over at Blaine. "This is all my fault, I'm…" Kurt's face crumples for the first time since they've been taken into the tower, and it's that moment of weakness that gives Blaine the courage to do what he has to do. "It's all over."

"No," Blaine says adamantly, and Kurt looks at him in surprise. "No, it's not." Blaine gives Kurt one last look, and then digs out his transformation brooch. "Trust me, all right?" Blaine says to him, and then closes his eyes. "Moon Prism Power!"

And he transforms, right there in front of Kurt, right into his other identity. When the magic seeps into his skin and settles over him, when the transformation is over, Kurt is still right there staring at him, eyes wide and mouth open.

"You're…" he starts in a choked off voice, but Blaine just smiles and presses his finger to his lips. He has a feeling he can trust Kurt with this secret.

"Come on," Blaine says, holding out his hand. He's not sure what it is about being Sailor Moon, about wearing his fuku, that makes him feel braver, stronger, and more powerful… But it does. When he's Sailor Moon, it feels like he can do anything. Especially saving Kurt's life. "You still have to find out who you are, right?" Blaine asks softly, and Kurt smiles as he takes Blaine's hand.

"Right."

When they get to the top of the elevator shaft, to the top floor where Zoisite is no doubt waiting for them, the room is full of thick smoke from the fire and the mess it left in its wake. Blaine glances back down to where they were, where they very well still could have been, and knows he made the right decision. Kurt is still right there, clutching his hand, and staring at him as if he's not sure what to do with the information that Blaine is Sailor Moon.

Blaine gives him an uneasy smile now that they're out of immediate danger—they are probably _definitely_ going to have to talk about this later, but for now…

The smoke is starting to clear, and Blaine gives Kurt's hand a squeeze.

"Time to get you those crystals," he says to Kurt, and Kurt just stares at him.

"But aren't you…" He starts to ask in confusion, and Blaine just gives him a tight smile before letting go of his hand. Now that he's here, he'll settle this for Kurt. There's no need for him to get more involved with Zoisite, or the Negaverse, than he already is. _It's too dangerous_ , Blaine thinks.

Zoisite is right there in front of them, starting to walk away, like he thinks this is all over.

"And where do you think you're going?" He calls across the room, and Zoisite comes to a stop before turning on the flat of his boot. It occurs to Blaine now what his transformation means—he was in the elevator with Kurt as just himself, and now Kurt is here with Sailor Moon? There's no way Zoisite isn't going to make that connection. Blaine may have gotten himself and Kurt out of danger, but he suddenly can't stop thinking about the countless others he's now put in harms way. The scouts, his friends, his family…

"Who's that?" Zoisite calls in an annoyed voice, and Blaine walks out of the smoke (he's always been a bit of a fan for dramatic entrances).

"It is I, Sailor Moon, champion of justice and enemy of the Negaverse—and that means _you_." Blaine strikes his pose and waits for the recognition, for the discovery.

Zoisite narrows his eyes.

"Such a pest, how did _you_ get in here?" He hisses, and Blaine nearly smacks himself in the face—maybe Zoisite really _is_ that stupid. "Never mind, I'm not here for you. I'm here for your friend, Tuxedo Mask."

Blaine blanches, standing up straight and looking around, as if the dapper masked hero might magically appear somewhere.

"Tuxedo Mask?" Blaine asks skeptically. "I hate to break it to you, Nega-scum, but he's not even _here_."

"Actually, I am…"

Blaine's entire body goes still, because that… That voice, that was… He turns his head, and there's Kurt, standing tall and proud and _brave_ right behind him.

"I suppose this is the part where I tell you that _I'm_ Tuxedo Mask, huh?" Kurt asks, his smile halfway between sheepish and… Actually, it's _kind_ of flirty, and suddenly Blaine's heart is beating a thousand times a minute.

"Y-you are?" Blaine asks breathlessly, and Kurt very quietly pulls a rose out from his jacket. A beautiful, perfectly formed, unmistakably familiar, red rose.

 _Kurt is Tuxedo Mask_ , Blaine thinks. Kurt is the person who has saved Blaine on numerous occasions, who has been there for him, who has tugged Blaine's heart in every direction, who Blaine has… _Oh god_.

And as if Kurt's word isn't enough, he transforms right there in front of Blaine, just like Blaine had done in front of him, and there's no denying anything then.

Kurt is Tuxedo Mask, Blaine's knight in a fabulously immaculate suit, the one he's been half in love with for _months_. Blaine feels dizzy with the sudden information—how on earth is he supposed to _cope_ with this?

"Thank you, again," Tuxedo Mask—Kurt, god, it's _Kurt_ —says as he walks closer, and Blaine feels his face flush hot. "You saved my life, and it is a debt I hope to someday repay."

"D-don't be silly, you've saved my life hundreds of times. We're hardly even," Blaine rambles, and only stops when Kurt's gloved hand touches his bare upper arm. The material is so soft—not that Blaine has never felt it before, but for some reason, knowing what he knows now makes it different, makes it _mean_ more. He takes in the feel of the fabric, the cut of the suit and how perfectly tailored it is, the striking blue color of Kurt's eyes behind the mask.

God, of _course_ Tuxedo Mask is Kurt. How could Blaine have been so blind before?

"Yes, but saving my life cost you something very precious." Kurt stares into Blaine's eyes, and Blaine knows what he means. He gave Kurt the biggest secret he has—his real identity, a tool that Kurt could so easily abuse.

"I'd say we're pretty even there, too," Blaine responds. After all, he knows who Kurt is, too.

"Are you two done flirting?" Zoisite asks in a bored tone, and their attention snaps over to him. "I don't like to be kept waiting, and I believe you and I arranged a duel, Kurt."

Then again, it seems that the bad guys already know about him.

"We did," Kurt replies, and lets go of Blaine's arm. "You should go," he tells Blaine. "This fight doesn't concern you."

"What are you talking about? Of course it does," Blaine insists. Is Kurt _crazy?_ Zoisite might not be the most competent thug they've ever had to face, but he's still _dangerous_. "Let me help you. With us working as a team, there's no way he can beat us."

Kurt chuckles, but then his face turns serious.

"I need to do this on my own, Bla—Sailor Moon," Kurt quickly corrects.

"…for your prince, right?" Blaine asks, and it actually hurts to realize it. Blaine has been falling in love with someone he never had a chance with, and it makes his throat feel thick, and his heart feel heavy.

"For myself," Kurt corrects, and Blaine can't help but glance away, feeling pleased by the response. "Just… Promise me you won't interfere, okay?"

Blaine knows immediately that he can't, knows that if Kurt is in trouble, he'll step in no matter what he promises.

"I'll stay out of it as long as you're winning, deal?" Blaine bargains instead, and Kurt smiles.

"I guess that's the best I can expect from you, huh? You have always been on the stubborn side." Kurt reaches out and tweaks the bow on the front of Blaine's fuku between his fingers. "I should have known you were Sailor Moon. The bows should have given you away." Kurt gives him one more smile before turning and walking towards Zoisite.

"Oh good, I was beginning to think you weren't interested." Zoisite examines his nails before flicking a glance at Kurt.

"Oh, you know I'm interested, but before we start, I'd like to lay a few ground rules," Kurt starts.

"I'm listening."

"This is a fair fight, which means it's just you and me. No harm is to come to Sailor Moon."

"Kurt…" Blaine whispers, staring at his back. It's almost physically painful to stand back and just _watch_ when he wants so badly to stand beside him, for them to fight together, as a team.

"Of _course_ , I wouldn't dream of it," Zoisite drawls.

"And of course, the winner takes home all seven crystals. Those are my terms," Kurt finishes, and Zoisite nods a few times.

"You're such a proper little boy with your rules, aren't you? Fine, fine. Terms accepted. Are you ready or not?" Zoisite taunts, and at the same time, Blaine hears a faint noise behind him.

"No!" He hears Kurt yell just as he starts to turn, and then his eyes widen as he sees the shards rushing toward him. "Sailor Moon!"

Blaine hits the floor, the hard material rocking his bones through his body and making his teeth chatter. His breathing goes shallow and painful for a few seconds, but then he's sitting up. He runs his hands over his abdomen, searching for wounds, but… There are none. How is that possible? Blaine's eyes widen and he looks around and… And there's Kurt, lying motionless on the ground.

"Kurt!" Blaine yells, scrambling over toward his body. "Oh god, oh god, oh god," he mutters, lifting Kurt up and into his lap. He's bleeding badly, Blaine can feel the hot wetness of it, and tears start to fill his eyes. "Kurt, Kurt, come on, stay with me, _stay with me_."

Kurt groans and his eyes flutter open, and Blaine feels like he's able to breathe again.

"You're okay," is the first thing Kurt says, and Blaine just nods.

"Thanks to you. See? You're… You're always saving my life." Blaine laughs a little bit, but it's a watery, clogged sound.

"Some… Somebody has to," Kurt replies, going for joking, but he just sounds so… So weak.

"That's why you have to stick around, right? Who else is going to keep me out of trouble?" Blaine jokes back. "God, we… We need to get you to a hospital."

Kurt grabs fast at Blaine's bow.

"The crystals…" Kurt insists. "Blaine, you have to… You have to get the crystals."

"We have to get you to a hospital, don't be ridiculous!"

"It's… It's too late, so please—"

"D-don't talk like that, you're going to be fine, you're going to…" Blaine swallows thickly. Kurt can hardly keep his eyes open.

"Blaine…" Kurt whispers, and his eyes flutter.

"I'm here." Blaine fumbles around until he finds Kurt's hand. "I'm here, I'm not… I won't leave you alone, okay?" He squeezes, and Kurt barely squeezes back.

"I… I want you to know that I've always been… I've always been on your side." Kurt smiles weakly. "And I always will be."

"I… I know." Blaine blinks back the tears that are starting to fog his vision.

"Good… Don't… Don't forget…"

"I won't, Kurt, I won't, but you have to stay with me now, okay?" Blaine urges, even as Kurt closes his eyes. His hand suddenly feels limp and Blaine starts shaking his head. "No, no, Kurt, stay with me. Stay with me!"

There's a din in the background but Blaine can hardly hear it, not when he's staring down at Kurt's blank face, not with Kurt's limp body resting against his.

"Kurt!" Blaine yells, and feels the tears break, starting to fall down his cheeks. How did this happen? How did they get here? If Blaine had just never followed Kurt in the first place, then this never would have happened. Kurt wouldn't have died trying to protect him. " _Kurt_ ," Blaine sobs.

The room around him seems to go still and silent all at once, and a force rushes over him so quickly that it seems to knock him backwards. Kurt slides from his lap and Blaine's eyes roll back in his head, but he can feel his body moving almost of its own accord—no, no, Blaine knows this feeling, is familiar with it by now. This is magic, the same kind that runs over him whenever he transforms, only it's so much stronger now. It envelopes him, sparks through him like flashes of white and silver light, and when he opens his eyes again, he's standing and his Moon Stick is right in front of him, but it's… Different.

There's something imbedded in the crescent now, a beautiful crystal, and seeing it feels like a punch straight into Blaine's gut. He gasps for air and realizes that _he's_ different, too. He's changed. His head is flooded with flashes of images, glimpses of something he can hardly make out, making him feel light headed. He reaches out and the Moon Stick comes into his hand, and just like that, the fog clears.

He's the Moon Prince. Blaine knows it suddenly like he knows his own name, like he's known it his whole life. It's like slipping into an outfit he hasn't worn in a long time, but that is still just as comfortable to wear.

His mind copes better than his body, and he folds back to the ground, hearing a gasp. Again, he vaguely registers it—it sounds like his scouts, but his mind doesn't focus on why they're here, or how. All he can focus on now is Kurt lying on the ground, and he carefully lifts him back up and into his lap.

"Kurt…" He whispers, leaning down and carefully removing his mask. Blaine's heart feels so heavy, and he just… He needs Kurt to open his eyes. He has something to say, and it's important.

"The Imperium Silver Crystal…"

Blaine blinks slowly and finally looks up and at his surroundings. Zoisite is still there, staring hungrily at him. The Imperium Silver Crystal… Blaine looks at the gem now in his possession. Of course, _of course_ that's what it is. How could it be anything else?

"Right under our noses all this time. And now I will be the one to bring it to Beryl."

Blaine stares blankly at Zoisite, and when Zoisite goes to attack him, the energy parts around him like waves against a rock.

"W-what?" Zoisite rocks back a step in alarm, and Blaine calmly raises his wand above his head. The power bursts forth as if by Blaine's will alone, knocking Zoisite back, and that seems to be all the attention he can manage to spare.

Blaine stares down at Kurt and gently touches his face.

"Please don't go. Please stay with me," he whispers, and he realizes that he's still crying—that he hasn't stopped. Kurt groans and opens his eyes, and Blaine feels like he's seeing a miracle.

"Blaine?" Kurt asks, as if he's unsure. "Blaine, you're… It's you." Kurt reaches up and grabs at Blaine's hand. "You're the prince from my dream."

Blaine smiles, and lifts their hands to his own face.

"I… I remember," Kurt mutters, staring at Blaine in wonder. "I remember everything."

"I was Prince of the Moon, and you of Earth, and… We were in love," Blaine says as the images try to fall into the right places in his head. It's almost painful, and he closes his eyes to concentrate. "We… We wanted to… Get married." That's right. How had Blaine forgotten something like that?

"You gave me your locket," Kurt continues. "So that I'd never forget our promise to each other."

"But then…" Blaine's eyebrows furrow. "Then darkness fell, and it took you away from me." It's too hazy, too jumbled, Blaine can't see it clearly. It's like trying to see through fogged and distorted glass, and it's making his head hurt. "That's… That's all I remember," Blaine sounds desperate, trying to grab at the memories, but they're turning into smoke and slipping through his grasping hands.

Kurt groans in pain and it snaps Blaine's concentration.

"But we're together now," Blaine continues, holding tight to Kurt's hand. "We're free."

The power rushes over him again, pressing over every inch of his body and squeezing out all of his energy. Blaine gasps and then collapses forward onto Kurt, unable to keep himself up.

"Sailor Moon!" He hears people yell his name almost as if he's underwater, but he can't make his eyes open, can hardly make himself breathe. The power fades out of him just as quick as it came, leaving only blackness behind, and Blaine reaches forward just enough to close his hand in the fabric of Kurt's sleeve.

They're finally together again, and Blaine is not going to let Kurt go. Not again.

**Author's Note:**

> [Read & Reblog on Tumblr?](http://missmichellebelle.tumblr.com/post/80092215910/fighting-evil-by-moonlight)


End file.
